


Show Me Love

by pavisamore



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Horror (Let' Say), Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: She just loved him... But she didn't know what love really was...





	

She loved those eyes. Not blue, not grey, not green, but something in between. Like all those colors together, with the blue being a little more distinct. His lips, oh those full, manly lips, always as soft as a feather every time he kissed her cheeks. And his skin was so soft and pearly-white - how did he do that? She found herself practically staring at him, again, wide-eyed as always and with her own soft lips just slightly agape, staring with concentrated gaze, almost holding her breath. Her lips formed a slight smile and he noticed it. He shot her a huge smile and winked at her, acknowledging her attention. Oh, he loved being the center of attention but most of all, her own attention. Pavi Largo was probably the one Largo family member that loved his little cousin, Tina, most of all. Luigi, Amber and Rotti also loved her, she was family, after all, and too innocent at her fourteen years to feel hatred or jealousy towards her. Sixteen-year-old Pavi walked to her after a few minutes, watching her intently as her smile grew into a grin, her straight, white teeth showing off perfectly and her eyes shining. She blinked fast a few times, as if to wake up from a dream before clearing her throat gently and straightening up. 

"Ah, my-a bella cugina!" started Pavi, taking a seat next to her. He didn't hesitate to wrap a caring arm around her waist, keeping her closer to him and delivering a kiss to the side of her head.

"See? That's what you do to me all the time, Pavi!" Tina showed a small pout, almost playful. It had begun only a year ago that she felt like falling for him. Now she was certain. She loved him, or better... lusted after him. She didn't show anything more than just staring at him and smiling for the moment. 

Pavi gave a small chuckle, smirking. It was the age for him when he started flirting but surprisingly for all, he didn't have any sexual affairs with anyone, male or female. Just flirting. So, he did see Tina being a cute little teenager girl but flirting with her or being too sexually promiscuous was totally out of the question, even for young Pavi Largo. He made to get up but she grabbed his arm gently, purring in what sounded like a teasing whine. 

"Where are you going?" she pouted. Sometimes she really resembled how Amber acted when she didn't get what she wanted.

Pavi's eyebrows furrowed in regret. He still had his real face, untouched by scars and more perfect than perfection itself. "Bellezza, I'm-a going for my face time! Would-a you like to accompany the Pavi, hm?" he asked her and immediately her face flushed, shooting him a wide grin that made him grin back at her. He couldn't resist her, as she couldn't resist him, for sure. With a nod, she got up, fixing the purple dress that she wore, letting it fall down to her ankles once again, the soft fabric dancing around her legs as she did so. Pavi couldn't help but look at it for a good few seconds before taking her hand and leading her to the room the Genterns were waiting for his face time. "Good-a!" Pavi exclaimed happily as she accepted to accompany him. Little did he know about what he was preparing her for...

The more attention he gave her, the more she fell for him. But she was still a child, at her fourteen years, she didn't know how to love. She didn't know what love was and how someone reacted and what someone should do when in love. The only thing she kept feeling was lust that she translated into love and affection. She was merely lusting after him, not realizing that she was worse than the tens and tens of Genterns who were also lusting after him. And no one had noticed it, maybe just Pavi, but he didn't think anything ill of it. He just thought that she admired his beauty, like all the rest. Luigi didn't care to pay attention to her teenage feelings, Amber was mostly away, out getting illegal Zydrate from that Zydrate peddler of hers, who also happened to be a graverobber, and Rotti was always way too busy to pay them all more attention than the total necessary. Tina was alone and free to feel what she did without anyone talking to her and explaining love to her. 

Her cunning brown/golden eyes were strongly fixed upon him while two Genterns were applying some lotions and creams on his face after cleansing it. They had fixed his eyebrows also. Pavi was the only man Tina had seen taking care of his eyebrows just like a woman. Taking off the excessive hair and cutting them carefully with the scissors afterwards, giving them an almost girly shape. At that point, Tina had chuckled, making Pavi open his eyes to look at her and grin, while also chuckling. 

"Do-a you like it, Gattina?" he asked her when he finished, flicking his long, black hair. 

Tina nodded, smiling. "It's really beautiful, as always, bello." At that point she felt her heart beating so fast as never before. It was the way he acted. So feminine, so handsome, so vein... So perfect, like a doll.

As the months flew away, instead of being reduced, Tina's infatuation for her cousin grew stronger. She would ofter peek through his bedroom door while he was combing his long hair, or while preening into his hand mirror, making pouty faces to himself and admiring his face. He never knew that he was not the only one who was admiring himself at that moment. She was always careful never to get caught by no one, especially not him. Some could call her a creep, but who would think ill of the innocent little Largo princess? 

One day, as she was peeking through the slightly open door of the Gentern room where she had been so many times with him while he was having his famous face time, a small sigh escaped her, bringing her hand over her chest. Her heart was racing. A hand touching her shoulder lightly made her almost gasp out but she managed to stay silent. Turning quickly, she saw Amber behind her. 

"What are you doing?" Amber asked her little cousin with a light smirk decorating her ever-changing features. 

Tina blinked. "Uh... N-nothing..." She couldn't fool her, her cheeks were flushed.

"Tina... He's..."

"My cousin, I know." Tina cut Amber off, finishing her sentence instead of her.

Amber nodded. "Yes, and... You know what will happen if daddy finds out?"

Tina shurgged before her eyes widened, looking up at Amber and pushing her a bit far away so that they wouldn't be heard. "You will not tell him!"

Amber smiled. "If you don't tell him I like Graverobber?"

Tina raised an eyebrow, her facial expression changing into one of disgust. "You..."

"Shh!!" Amber placed her hand over Tina's mouth, sushing her. "I will kill you if you say anything, Tin! I won't speak but now you know my secret, too. If you talk, I'll talk." Amber hissed as she tried to whisper but also pass her point to her cousin. She felt Tina's lips stretching into a small smile under her hand and she let her go. 

"Amber, if Luigi finds out!" Tina let out a little laugh but she was quickly hushed by Amber again, who pressed her lightly onto the wall. 

"If he knows, daddy will know about you and Pavi. Got it?" She let some seconds pass after Tina nodded a bit more seriously, but still smiling. 

"I have nothing with Pavi, he doesn't even know." Tina pouted, for once reminding Amber strongly of herself. A sigh came from Amber as she relaxed and backed up a little. 

"So be it. Just be careful." warned Amber with a serious nod.

Tina nodded her head slowly and watched as her cousin walked away. With a light smirk, the young Largo girl peeked again through the door where Pavi was being treated. Her eyes widened and a little gasp fell from her lips when she saw that he was watching her without having turned his head, but only moving his pupils and smirking softly. Tina smiled and after a few seconds, she turned and walked away.

A couple of years passed like this, with nothing much changing except Tina's infatuation growing stronger, Pavi kind of seeing it more now and Amber changing her appearance more frequently. Neither her or Tina had ever spoken a single word of how they both were trapped in their emotions for a certain man each. Nobody knew. At the age of eightteen, Pavi was a stunning young man. It was the period that his face was still flawless, beautiful and with no possible match. Nobody could be compared to him. At least not in sixteen-year-old Tina's eyes.

It was strange for a man as handsome and successful to the opposite sex, as he was, not to be sexually active at that age. But he had a secret. Nobody knew about this, some even questioned his sexuality at that point. It was a deep secret, he only told himself... He was in love with his little cousin... Deeply in love, in fact. He hadn't realized it until he reached his eighteen years and called himself stupid for it. How could he not know it was love? 

"You-a are stupid!" he had said to himself one night that he looked into his vanity in his room. He was smiling like silly, he felt this new fluttering feeling of butterflies in his stomach, he hadn't felt like this before in his life. He had felt infatuations for several girls in his life, but not... not this. "She was-a right in front of you, all this-a time!" he nearly hissed at himself now, stopping suddenly as instead of himself he started seeing her own image in his mirror. 

He probably stayed like this, leaning onto his palm and gazing into his mirror for quite some time. He felt his eyelids closing, but he didn't want to go to sleep. For weeks, he didn't feel like eating much, not sleeping, not doing anything that didn't somehow involve her. He asked her to go out for coffees, for walks, or he proposed her to join him in more face times and beauty moments that he had. Tina had started taking notice of it, and she often asked herslef if she was just imagining things. Maybe. That was the usual Pavi anyway. He used to flirt with girls even at the age of ten! Why not trying to just seem like a young Casanova of Sanitarium? Even with her.

Pavi's door was opened just a crack, and Pavi only pulled a bit back, clearing his throat, when he heard Luigi clearing his own for emphasis from outside. 

"Daydreaming again?" asked Luigi, entering the room. He didn't even asked. Usual of him.

Pavi's eyes rolled and he srugged, still looking into his mirror. "So-a? Am I bothering you-a?" Luigi sat at the edge of his bed, making Pavi furrow his eyebrows and turn harshly to him. "No-a, don't sit there! I'm getting ready for bed-a!"

Luigi's eyes widened. "Fucker, I sat for only two seconds on your fucking bed!" He got up again and sighed hard. "Are you sick, asshole? You were never like this before!"

Pavi smiled, letting his cheeks flush. Luigi noticed it and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of him, obviously waiting for an answer. Pavi turned to his mirror again and shrugged. "I-a don't know..." he whispered, lying to his brother. He knew... He knew pretty well.

"Tsk, what am I wasting my fucking time with you for?" spat Luigi, turning on his heals and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him with a loud sound, startling Pavi who just jumped and kept smiling to himself, letting out a small sigh. 

"Cugina, ti amo..." he whispered again to himself, as images of what he and she could have been started dancing in front of him. He let around ten minutes pass like this until he decided to go to bed. What nobody knew, his biggest secret, was that he was still a virgin for her. He would flirt, he would be playful but never proceed to any sexual actions, for her. He saved himself for when she would be ready. He was trying to find the best of times for him to tell her and let her know of his feelings, but wasn't she too young? Not that he felt like holding himself more, but she was practically still a child. 

"It's-a bene." he said to himself as he got under his covers, turning to his side. "I-a will do-a something soon... to-a let her know..." he said, closing his eyes with a smile on his still radiant face which started fading as he was slowly falling asleep but it was always there somehow. That night he dreamed of her... again.

Two weeks later and he still couldn't come around to tell her. So many times that they met, so many chances that he had, and still, nothing. He was scared. He saw that she was fond of him, she was like this for years now, and still, he was scared she was going to reject him. For a reason he couldn't place. Really nobody knew. He tried to keep his secret so well locked into himself that for once in his life he had managed to do something right and not mess it all up. The difference between them was that he knew what love was. She didn't. She had her success with boys her age but she never had a relationship. Neither of them knew that they were practically doing the same thing; saving themselves for each other. Waiting... 

It was a Friday morning that Tina decided to, at last, turn a plan she had for weeks now into reality. It was the perfect day. She would take care of herself, she would have a face time for beauty enhancement and slide into her favorite dress. But all that at night. For now, she had three Genterns at her service, one fixing her face and doing a cleansing, the second fixing her manicure and the third trying to tame her wild, long curls into a neat high ponytail with two curls hanging from each side of her face, framing it uniquely. She was ready after about two hours of perfecting herself. Still, Paviche Largo had no idea what she was preparing. Not a hint. 

When she got out of the room where she was being pampered all this time, Pavi noticed her from down the corridor. The three Genterns she had at her disposal for her face time, practically swooned and flew at him, but Tina's face remained flawless, serious and seemingly cold. It seemed like, sometimes, she could do what she wanted to them, even a small signal could make them stop behaving like whores. She was perfect at knife-throwing from the tender age of four thanks to Luigi, so they knew that they couldn't mess with her. There were others who dared not to obey to some teenager's wishes, though, and most of these didn't live to tell the tale. With a stern and firm clearing of her throat, Tina made the three Genterns - who were her personal ones - stop and pout as they were forced to leave Pavi alone, who didn't pay any attention to them, except of smiling at them and winking at one of them. Still teasing, but dedicated to someone else, he preferred showing most of his tenderness to his little cousin. His eyes shone as they got closer. 

"God, Tina, you get-a more and more bella each day that-a passes...!" Pavi said in owe as he examined her stunning features, hair and body. 

She smiled warmly and let her hand take his own in it, caressing it gently, letting long, youthful female fingers stroke his own long ones. "Bello mio, I have a surprise for you. Um... Could you be so kind as to pass by my bedroom tonight after the GeneCo conference?"

He couldn't say no to her. Especially since this sounded like the perfect chance to show her his love. Tell her everything. No, they had to meet in his own bedroom. "Bellezza, the Pavi will-a gladly do this-a! But-a how about you coming by my-a own bedroom? I-a will have it decorated perfectly just-a for you!" he grinned.

She grinned back and thought for a moment or two. That was even better. Her grin turned into a smirk as her cheeks turned a bright red under a fine make-up. Yes, having it happen in his own bedroom would be unique. With one single nod, she hummed a 'yes'. "Of course, that's even better." 

Pavi's eyes shone with delight, his grin widening. "Perfetto!" he nearly flailed and gave her a kiss on her smooth cheek, admiring its softness and tenderness, soon whispering in her ear. "The door will-a be unlocked-a, you know..." he winked as he pulled back a bit and took off. 

Tina was smirking as he turned his back to leave, chuckling inwardly. "Bene... Molto bene..." she whispered to herself.

The room was, as Pavi had promised her, decorated perfectly. When Tina had entered, the lights were on but dimmed to create unique shades. Candles were lit but not melted away much just yet. A light perfume was present in the air; one of his own. Tina was ecstatic. Rose petals were sprawled all over the bed, floor and furniture. Did he know her romantic preferences, had he guessed it or was it just a coincidence? Everything was to her liking. She sat there, waiting for him for only fifteen minutes, but her perfume had done its job, filling the room and mixing with his own, creating a perfect aromatic combination when it was his turn to enter. 

He had drunk a bit more than he had originally planned to drink, but he was not drunk. He was feeling a sweet daze from the wine, but he was sober compared to Luigi. Upon opening the door, he found Tina already there, waiting for him on the armchair he had in front of his wide mirror. She turned to look at him with a smile and she saw that his eyes shone immediately, his cheeks flushing and his hands trembling a little from the sight in front of him. She was like an angel. A long sugar-white ampyr dress, decorated neatly with a thin lilac, silken ribbon was hugging her slim body. She was wearing a pair of flat, elegant sandals and her hair was loose and free on her shoulders, fine curls decorating and framing her face. Pavi was more than stunned. Her perfume had filled his room and her make-up was not heavy but matched her age of sixteen perfectly. 

"Angel..." Pavi whispered, mostly to himself, as what was only a mere thought escaped his lips. Tina giggled and cocked her head to the side a bit, making him suddenly realize that his mind was spoken and she had heard it. "Sei tanto... tanto bella, Tina." he said softly, looking her up and down. She was enjoying seeing him this way. 

"Grazie, bello. But you... Paviche, you look like a prince..." Tina was stunned too. In front of her she had a Pavi that she had seen before, well dressed with a nice perfume, but this time it was different. He was much different, as if he had taken care of himself ten times more, just for her. If multiplying the amount of care on himself was even possible. 

Her eyes were sparkling and he noticed it. He smiled and right then, Tina turned to the mini bar of his bedroom, gently and without rushing, taking two glasses. "Limoncello?" she asked, turning her head to her left, glancing momentarily at him and catching his smirk and nod. She chuckled and poured some limoncello for them both. Her favorite Italian liqueur. 

"You can't-a really drink at that age, cara mia." Pavi responded, taking a seat on the edge of his bed, never taking his eyes away from her frame. 

Her chuckle turned into a giggle as she turned and moved slowly and gently towards him, letting her dress float around her like a divine veil. He felt himself gulping at that sight but quickly brought himself back to reality, taking the glass she handed to him. "It's alright, nobody has to know. Please, don't tell." Tina smirked as she clicked their glasses, bringing hers to her soft lips, her eyes always fixated on him, piercing his soul.

"I..." he sighed a little, dreamingly gazing up to her. "I-a will not." he shook his head before taking a sip and then setting his glass to the side with a moan. "Delisioso!" he exclaimed. "You know-a I feel already a little-a dizzy from wine. I really shouldn't-a mix them up-a."

Oh, she knew. She knew all too well. Taking a seat next to him, she moved forward to plant a sweet kiss onto his cheek before setting her own glass next to his. "Yes but... Can you resist Italy's finest liqueur?" she almost whispered. 

Right then, he was ready to kiss her, attack her lips and show her what she meant to him all this time. But this was not the way he wanted it to happen. Their first time should come later, when she would be older and her body could accept him better. He wouldn't break her, it would be hard, of course, but he wanted to wait. For her. He wanted to tell her, show her that he loved her, but he didn't want it to be rushed. In no way. Even Paviche Largo had the common sense to think that this wouldn't be right. 

"I-a cannot resist you-a..." he whispered, almost kissing her neck before she pulled back suddenly, drawing a surprised gasp from him. He opened his eyes and blinked a bit, still in a daze. Tina got up gently and looked at him. 

"You're drunk..." she half stated, half asked. 

Pavi shook his head, his eyes widening. "I'm dizzy but I-a know what I'm talking about-a belleza."

She didn't believe her ears, she really thought he was drunk. But why not some more...? A smirk was drown on her lips and she moved to their glasses, kneeling in front of him on the soft, maroon carpet. She took his glass and handed it to him. "Bello mio... It's so sweet... Drink some more." she smiled, taking her own glass and sipping a little more from the light, almost glowing liquid. 

He smiled. Being too much into a daze to understand that she was trying to get him totally drunk. He drank his remaining drink within a minute. The room started spinning some more after five minutes. Tina finished her own as well and got up, pacing to the mini bar once more. 

"A last one?" she asked with her back turned to him. He felt his cheeks flushing from the alcohol intake but nodded again, almost grinning now. "Si. Si, per favore." he breathed, making her smile and pour some more of the limoncello into their glasses.

Ten minutes later, Pavi was drinking the last drop of his third glass of limoncello, while Tina was still at her second one, on purpose. She couldn't get drunk, too, and she had already started getting a bit dizzy. Her cheeks were flushing dangerously and her eyes were as sparkly as Pavi's at that point.

Pavi was completely drunk now. He fell onto the bed on his back, sighing deeply and letting his eyes close. Tina smirked and slithered close to him, laying next to his fallen body and pushing his raven black hair out of his flushed face. Moans were escaping him, his head turning slowly from side to side and squeezing his eyes every minute. 

"Tina... Amore, what-a..." he muttered. "What did-a you do..." A soft giggle was heard from her before he went on. "What did you-a do to me..."

The young Largo girl was smiling softly next to him, stroking his warm cheek and resting her face on the side of his neck, sensing his mesmerizing perfume that was still present on his skin.

"Shh... shh... my bello..." she whispered, trying to calm him down, as she slowly pulled away from him and stood in front of his bed. She made sure that the door was locked and then she grinned to herself. Silently, she stripped from her dreamy dress, exposing her purly-white body that was still in a silver lingerie. She stripped herself from that as well, before taking off her flats. She was completely nude now, slithering back on the bed, taking her place next to him. Her long fingers traveled to the hem of his pants, undoing them and sliding the zippers down, ridding himself from them, all the while biting her lower lip. Moans could be heard from him as his clothes were taken off of him, one by one. If only he really comprehended what was going on. 

Earlier that day she had found a couple of ropes that Luigi was keeping for whatever reason. Nobody had ever questioned him for them. She had managed to sneak in his bedroom and take them, hiding them into Pavi's wardrobe. After getting him completely naked, sprawled out and about on his double bed, she walked to the wardrobe to get them. All four of them. She eagerly tied his wrists on the two upper bars on the two edges of his bed before tying his slim ankles onto the two bars on the opposite side of his bed. 

When she was ready, she sighed, smiling and gazing at him for a few seconds, before sliding on him slowly and sensually, whether he was able to feel it or not. Now, she had to prepare him. She wrapped her hand around his manhood, biting her lower lip harder, and started stroking him. A breathless gasp escaped him, making her glance up at him and let her lower lip slip from the grip of her teeth, popping out graciously. It took him a few minutes and many more moans until he was totally ready. His member was throbbing, aching with anticipation. 

Being completely new to this, she didn't know anything of how to do it right, but she surprisingly took the right steps. Resting one leg next to one of his sides and the other next to his other side, she took a grip of his erection and she slowly placed it correctly inside of her, slowly letting herself slide downward with a hard gasp escaping her on the way down. That wasn't enough to wake him up, let alone make him sober up yet. Some blood started dripping from inside her as she was not a virgin anymore. It took Pavi only a few moments until he woke up, suddely realizing what was going on and sobering up immediately. His breath quikened as a worried expression washed over his face. 

"T-Tina? No... No! S-stop... Per faore, gattina, stop it!" he started thrushing around, trying to escape and untie himself but to no avail. His eyes blinked again and again, trying desperately to think of a way to make her stop, to slap some sense into her... to simply manage to save this sacred thing for when she would be ready. He was ready for it for a long time but this was surely not the way he wanted it to happen. 

Tina was moaning more as her hips rolled on his own more, harder and faster. She was merely listening to what he was telling her. She was focused on her love for him and how pleasing this felt. 

"A-ah..." she moaned, picking up her pace instinctively. Pavi was also a virgin then, or rather... not anymore. This was also the first time for him. He surely didn't want to start this way. 

"Stop, T-Tina! Per favore!" he nearly screamed. Her reaction was to place a hand firmly on his lips, shushing him and making his eyes go wide. He should be feeling some kind of pleasure by now, no? No. He wasn't. She was ready to do this, so she liked it. He, on the other hand... He was not even slicky, all the lubrication that was present was from her. His hard-on had half-vanished from the shock when he realized what was gong on. he didn't like it, on the contrary. It even hurt him. It hurt him pretty bad. It was rape. He wanted it to stop. Now.

As her hips rolled and pushed and rolled again, always picking her pace as time went by, her cheeks got even more red. Her honey-brown eyes closed, her eyebrows furrowed, welcoming the new senses inside of her. With her hand still fixated on his mouth, she dragged the other onto his face, as in to stabilize herself. And that was when things took a turn for the worse. 

"A-amore..." Tina wailed, as she felt her climax coming soon. She was getting ready. She was riding him with a hunger she didn't even know she had. 

At this point, Pavi had closed his eyes, trying depserately to imagine that their time had come. Trying to imagine that she was older, that she knew what she was doing rather than being drunk, as he thought she was. Because this is what he hated. 'She is drunk. She probably doesn't want this. It's like I'm taking advantage of her. She will hate it tomorrow. She will hate ME.' were thoughts racing through his mind, not letting him be. Not for a mere second. 

And then, it happened. He felt her curling her fingers hard. His eyes opened. Her head was dropped back, her chest was heaving with hard gasps and rapid breathing. Her lips were half opened, moaning and nearly screaming. He only had two seconds to process this until he felt a burning pain on his face. She had clawed hard at him. At his lovely face. With both hands. 

At that point, she started screaming. "Ah!! P-Pavi!! Damn you!! A-ah!!" she breathlessly screamed as her nails dipped into porcelain clean skin, as deep as they could go, scratching painfully. She didn't want to do it on purpose. But into her daze, in the heat of the moment and the dizziness the sensations created in her, she couldn't help it. She felt a kind of hunger and lust for him that made her want to eat him alive, scratch down and bite hard. Now screams from the both of them filled the room. Tina was painfully loving the coming climax, Pavi was in excruciating pain as her nails scratched more frantically now. She brought her head back down, now looking directly at him with a sick and hungry smirk. It was as if her hands were moving on their own accord. They scratched and hurt with a mania that scared even her. 

Pavi's hands were tied, but he desperately fought to free himself and save his face. He screamed even louder. How couldn't anyone hear them? "GAH!! T-T... Tina... N-no...." he shouted. A laugh came from her as her hips took all of him in, pounding and thrusting even wilder now. She was like a wild cat, screaming and scratching, with wild curls framing her glowing face. Her nails scratched all around his face as blood started escaping his flesh and messed up her fingers. It was as if she was hypnotized. Yes, hypnotized. That's what she was.

Pavi was trying to thrust his face around, causing her nails to slip and scratch his neck sometimes. "Ahhhhh!!" Came his screaming, even louder than before. Little did he know that this turned her on even more for a reason she didn't know of. 

"Shh!!" she said suddenly, furrowing her eyebrows more and suddenly gasping, her eyes snapping open. Her fingers dragged down slowly and as deep as they could go into the already bloody mess of a face he now had. Her climax was hitting. Her nails had reached the middle of his face now. She raised one eyebrow and shut her eyes again, taking him as deep as possible and a bit slower to be able to feel it to the slightest of detail. Pavi screamed more than ever before. It still hurt him, and his face was burning. "Ahh, baby... I... Pavi... I love-- love you..." she finally said, reaching her climax and letting her nails slide harder than ever onto the rest of his marred face with force before falling on him panting and writhing. Her hands rested on the pillows next to his head.

He had cried. He panted and whimpered, weeping there, not moving, not doing anything but weeping. Her hands were fully bloody now, staining the pillows underneath their heads. Some minutes passed like this before she pushed herself up and sat back, looking at what she had done. Only then did a gasp escape her lips, her face immediately taking an expression of pure horror. Pavi turned only his pupils to look at her. He didn't move. His eyes were half closed. When he managed to turn his still burning head towards her, she whined in horror, shooting off the bed and just gazing at him, standing naked in front of the bed with her hands over her mouth and bending her back a bit forward. Blood was dripping down her inner thighs but she couldn't care about it.

His eyes followed her. He didn't hate her. Strangely, he didn't. He still loved her. 

Her own eyes were wide but her eyebrows were frowned, twisting into a concerned expression of horror, more for what she had done to him into her daze. His limp member, balls and the sheets under them were all bloody from her vagina braking free from her virginity. Was this love? She only wanted to show him what she felt for him. This was NOT what she felt. She didn't want to destroy him. The worst part: he had felt it all. Everything. 

'He... he must hate me..." she thought.

'She will hate me for this, she will regret it... if she hasn't already.' he thought. 

Being still naked, she moved slowly to him, releasing him from his bondage. His eyes always followed her.

She dressed fast and sighed as he remained right where he was. She had raped him. She had destroyed his face. She had ruined him. After gulping and trying to hold back tears, she didn't dare to look at him again. "I'm going t-- I'm going to get someone to help you..." she said with a hoarse voice from the whole screaming earlier. She stormed out of the room after unlocking it, and only then did he dare to let his face twist, his eyes to close and his chest to shake violently from the upcoming sobbing. He tremblingly moved his arms to him and brought his hands over his scarred face, sobbing and shaking... 

Years later. Moans and groans could be heard from Pavi Largo's changing room. After a while, three Genterns rushed out of the room. That was his daily life now. He called pretty Genterns to change his face. The face he would take himself from beautiful ladies every now and then to hide his disfigured own. He had changed so much. He had changed everything except one thing... 

As the Genterns exited, there was she. Tina Largo. With a scared gasp, the three Genterns looked at her wide-eyed, their giggling fading into nothing. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at them. "Leave. Now. Luigi wants his coffee."

"Right a-away, Miss Largo." One of them said fearfully before dashing off along with the others. Tina could easily be a female Luigi at times, especially with them. Just then, Pavi opened the door, exiting. 

"Ah! Cugina!" he declared with a grin. No, he didn't hate her. He still loved her. As did she. 

She smiled lightly. "I sent them away. Luigi wanted--"

"His-a coffee, si. I-a know." Pavi shrugged before grinning again. "How do-a I look?"

"Gorgeous. As always." she replied, her smile fading and looking down. Eight years had passed since the incident. And it still hurt her. 

He frowned lightly and moved to her, gently pushing her chin up. "Hey, it's-a alright, bella."

Tina sniffled. "Pavi..." She let some seconds pass before she cleared her throat and blinked her eyes. "Uncle wants you..." 

'Not as much as I want you...' he thought. "Ah, si, I'll-a go. Grazie, belleza." he said with a smile.

She nodded and managed a smile before he turned to leave. "Um, Pavi?" she called out.

He turned with a serious look that screamed attention towards her and what she wanted to say. "Yes-a, amore?"

That word; amore. It meant "love" in Italian. She paused. "...I never said I'm sorry... I wanted to apologise. I'm..."

He pressed his lips into a sad smile, pacing to her and closing her into his embrace. "It's alright, bambina..." he whispered in fear that his voice would crack. Placing a kiss to the side of her head, he pulled back to smile at her. "I love you-a, Tina." he whispered again before walking off.

She smiled and nodded, taking in a shakey breath, her eyes watering. "I love you too, Paviche... Please, forgive me..." 

He went to Rotti and after taking orders for tomorrow's routine at the Genetic Opera, he didn't return to his suite. He heard a Gentern walking towards the corridor he was at. A smirk came to his face and he turned, waiting for her. His lips were stretched into a grin but his eyes were burning with a fire of hate. Pure hate for all of them. 

The gentle Pavi was gone. Pavi had two ways to lure women. Playing it gentle and romantic until he raped them and... just raping them. He just grabbed the poor girl from both her wrists and draged her into an empty room. Bloody scalpels and a bloody surgery bed were in there. He threw her into the room, locking the door. The screaming girl was unfortunate that afternoon. He completely broke her. After finishing, blood was escaping from her front and behind. Her face was gorgeous. Not like Tina's... but pretty. So, after an hour, he walked out with a brand new face in his bloody hands, not even bothering taking her from there. Someone would clean it up, it wasn't his business.

This is what he did. After the incident with Tina, eight years ago, hate was all he felt for women. All women but one. And rape was all he knew. All he had experienced. It was his own personal revenge after what had happened to him. His revenge towards all women that were not her. Instead of hating her for what she had done, instead of taking his revenge on her, he turned his hatred towards all others, as he could not hate her, no matter how hard he tried. For a strange reason, her deed had created a new love inside him. He didn't only love her now; he respected her more, he feared her but in a way that made him want her more, he was completely enamored with her. He wanted her. He needed her.

Little did he know that she felt the same for him after all that. Seeing him so fragile back then, seeing how he went after Genterns, not knowing how he managed to look so stunning and have this much self-confidence made her want him all hers. And she hated all other women that he got for it. 

She had no idea what he felt for her. She could only suspect. He never told her of his feelings. Not a word. And she had shown him hers with the worst of ways. This was what she was always thinking. When she was reading, when she was out for a walk, when she was sleeping, blending her thoughts into her dreams, when she was working... and when she was passing outside of his suite, leaning onto the door with a frown; pressing her hand onto it as he also leaned on the door from the inside, pressing his own hand where her own was on the other side.


End file.
